Nightmare
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Yak, Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti meledekku atau kau akan benar-benar ku hukum,"/" Apakah kedatanganmu ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"/ "Aku tak ingin tidur, Hyung. Aku tak mau." Sebuh fict sederhana untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun Super Junior, ditunggu RnR nya Chingu


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Yesung and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, dll**

**Summary : **"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti meledekku atau kau akan benar-benar ku hukum,"/" Apakah kedatanganmu ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"/ "Aku tak ingin tidur, Hyung. Aku tak mau."

Sebuah fict sederhana untuk ulang tahun Kyu Oppa yang udah telat. Happy reading ^^

Nightmare

Kyuhyun terlihat memandang kalender yang ada di meja nakasnya. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi hari yang spesial untuknya datang. Hanya dalam hitungan hari usianya kembali bertambah. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial di hari spesialnya itu. Semua terasa biasa saja. Ia masih disibukkan dengan berbagai jadwalnya seperti biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa.

Ah, sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal. Tahun ini adalah kali pertama ia merayakan hari ulang tahunnya tanpa sosok Leeteuk. Setelah hampir 6 tahun lamanya Kyuhyun melalui pergantian usianya bersama dengan Hyung Malaikatnya itu. Sosok Hyung yang nyaris sempurna untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung. Sangat merindukanmu. Melalui pergantian usiaku tanpa kehadiranmu di sampingku, seperti ada yang kurang. Terasa ada yang kosong. Tidak terlalu spesial. Bolehkah aku berharap kau ada di sampingku saat itu, Hyung? Walau hanya sesaat."

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil memegang fotonnya dan Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat foto tersebut. Membuat rasa rindunya pada sang Hyung semakin terasa.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Namja berwajah aegyo itu tersenyum kecil saat telinganya mendengar gumaman dari dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Sepertinya sang Magnae tengah merindukan sosok Angel yang sudah 3 bulan ini menjalani kewajibannya.

Sungmin, namja aegyo tadi, berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati Sungmin berada di belakangnya.

"Kau belum berangkat? Bukankah pagi ini kau ada recording Radio Star?"

"Wookie Hyung melarangku pergi sebelum bekal yang disiapkan olehnya siap, Hyung. Jadi, mau tak mau aku harus menunggu. Daraipada Wookie Hyung ngambek."

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tadi. Sedikit tertawa kecil di sela anggukannya. Ia ingat melihat Ryeowook yang sibuk di dapur saat ia mengambil air minum tadi. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ryeowook di dorm. Ia akan membuatkan bekal untuk member yang memiliki jadwal sangat padat. Ryeowook tak ingin ada satu memberpun yang sakit karena telat makan. Ia tak ingin membuat Leeteuk yang tengah menjalani wajib militer khawatir pada mereka.

"Kyu, ini bekalmu. Ingat untuk memakan bekal ini saat kau ada waktu istirahat walau hanya sebentar. Jika kau kembali dengan bekal yang masih utuh, aku akan membuatkan bekal lebih banyak dua kali lipat dari ini."

Ryeowook terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah kotak bekal.

"Gomawo, Hyung. Kau tenang saja, Hyung, aku pasti akan memakan bekal yang kau buatkan. Aku tak mau ambil resiko perutku meledak."

Ryeowook menegrucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya yang mungkin saja akan meledak melihat Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan hal itu dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti meledekku atau kau akan benar-benar ku hukum," ancam Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia memasukkan bekal yang dibuatkan Ryeowook untuknya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum. Tak lama, Kyuhyun siap pergi ke lokasi. Ia menyandang tas ranselnya di pundak.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung. Nanti aku akan langsung menyusul kalian setelah shooting."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang masih menatap kepergiannya. Sungmin menghela nafas begitu Kyuhyun tak lagi terlihat di hadapan mereka. Ryeowook yang menyadari hal itu mengterutkan keningnya.

"Waeyo, Hyung?"

"Ani. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun."

"Kyu? Memang ada apa dengan Kyu, Hyung? Bukankah Kyu baik-baik saja?"

"Kyu memang terlihat baik-baik saja secara fisik, Wookie, tapi apa kau lihat belakangan ini ia sering termenung. Terkadang menatap kalender dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tak mengerti apa artinya."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar KyuMin. Mengambil kalender meja yang beberapa saat lalu juga diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Omo, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Kyu. Kenapa aku bisa lupa. Apa yang akan kita berikan untuk Kyu, Hyung?"

"Mollayo, sampai saat ini aku masih belum tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Kyu."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia meletakkan kalender yang ia pegang dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Mengusap lembut pundak Hyungnya itu.

"Kita akan fikirkan bersama, Hyung. Hyung tenang saja."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Yah, memang benar, mereka akan membicarakan hal ini bersama nanti. Itu pasti.

~KyuMinTeuk~

Sesosok tubuh terlihat terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur dengan seprai putih. Sosok yang ternyata seorang namja itu tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergerak resah. Wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang. Belum lagi bulir keringat yang terus membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya pun terlihat bergerak-gerak kecil, seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

Tak lama, kedua manik mata namja itu terbuka. Menampilkan onyx hitam kelam miliknya. Namja itu terlihat sedikit tersengal. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang bergerak di atas batas normal. Wajahnya yang memang pucat semakin terlihat pucat.

Namja tadi terlihat mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidurnya. Mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang terasa begitu cepat. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Angannya sedikit bergetar saat memegang gelas tersebut.

Namja itu terlihat menghela nafasnya. Ia mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak di atas batas normal.

"Leeteuk Hyung."

Tanpa sadar, namja tadi menggumamkan nama Hyung tertuanya. Sosok seseorang yang juga hadir dalam mimpinya tadi. Sebuah mimpi yang sama sekali tak ingin ia ingat. Dan tak ingin ia lihat untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia menekuk kedua lututnya sebatas dada dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya itu. Menerawangkan pandangannya. Mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang mimpi yang tak mau hilang dari benaknya. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata terjatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Kyu?"

Namja tadi, yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun, menoleh sekilas ke arah samping. Melihat wajah roommate-nya yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Omo! Kau kenapa, Kyu?"

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata dongsaengnya itu. Ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan beralih duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ia langsung membawa tubuh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya itu. Dapat dirasakan oleh Sungmin tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat.

"Waeyo, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Sungmin. Ia tak mau mengingat mimpinya itu. Sama sekali tak ingin mengingat ataupun membahasnya dengan siapapun. Mimpi yang membuat Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun tak berani memejamkan matanya lagi. Padahal Kyuhyun baru mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama dua jam.

Sungmin yang masih merasakan tubuh bergetar Kyuhyun, mengeratkan pelukannya. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun kembali tenang. Kalau bisa juga membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertidur. Sungmin sangat tahu sepadat apa jadwal Kyuhyun bersama Super Junior.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu. Sungmin sama sekali tak bertanya apa yang membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dengan air mata yang mengalir. Kyuhyun juga tak ingin membahas hal itu. Yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut itu. Hingga akhirnya deru nafas Kyuhyun terdengar semakin teratur. Sungmin yang mengetahui Kyuhyun kembali tertidur menghela nafas lega.

Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Merapikan selimut Kyuhyun agar ia tak merasa kedinginan. Sungmin melihat kea rah jam yang ada di meja nakas miliknya. Sudah hampir jam 6 pagi. Berarti selama dua jam tadi ia dan Kyuhyun terjaga tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

Setelah yakin Kyuhyun kembali terlelap, Sungmin bangun dari posisinya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Pagi ini ia ada jadwal, jadi tak mungkin baginya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terpotong. Akhirnya ia memilih masuk ke kamar mandi agar tubuhnya terasa lebih segar.

~KyuMinTeuk~

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar namanya disapa. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut pelukan yang ditawarkan oleh sosok namja di hadapannya. Wajah mereka berdua dipenuhi dengan senyum. Rasanya sudah sangat lama Sungmin tak melihat senyum dari namja di hadapannya ini.

"Jeongmal bogoshippoyo, Sungmin-ah."

"Nado, Hyung. Nado bogoshippoyo. Aku juga yang lain sangat merindukanmu. Mianhae aku hanya dating seorang diri. Hyung juga tahu kan bagaimana padatnya jadwal kami."

Namja di hadapan Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Gwaenchana, Minnie. Aku sudah sangat senang melihatmu disini. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu jauh-jauh datang kemari?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan namja di hadapannya itu. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya itu. Ia mengusap pelan tengkuknya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Waeyo, Minnie?"

"Anou, Hyung…."

Namja di hadapan Sungmin tersenyum melihat kegugupan Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia sudah dapat menerka apa tujuan Sungmin datang menemuinya. Tapi ia juga ingin mendengar Sungmin langsung mengatakannya. Tapi melihat Sungmin yang sama sekali tak bicara, membuatnya jadi gemas.

"Biar kutebak. Apakah kedatanganmu ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Kau ingin membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya nanti, kan?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya imut mendengar ucapan namja di depannya. Membuat namja itu mengulaskan senyumnya.

"Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya tebakanmu benar. Jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar tawaran dari namja di hadapannya itu. Ia pun menceritakan apa yang sudah ia fikirkan untuk member sedikit kejutan di hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Dan mengalirl;ah berbagai rencana dari kedua namja itu.

~KyuMinTeuk~

"Kyu, kau tidak tidur?"

Kyuhyun tergagap saat mendapati Sungmin berada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Hyung."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Belum mengantuk? Ini sudah tengah malam dan Kyuhyun masih belum mengantuk? Memang tidak akan terasa aneh jika saja Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sambil memegang PSP nya atau berkutat di hadapan laptopnya. Tapi kedua hal itu sama sekali tak dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Selain itu, Sungmin dapat melihat mata kYuhyun yang memerah, menandakan Magnae itu sudah terserang rasa kantuk.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kau beberapa hari ini tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng dan mengulaskan senyumnya untuk Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanayo, Hyung. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau Hyung lelah, Hyung tidur saja lebih dulu. Aku masih belum mengantuk dan mungkin akan menamatkan level game ku."

Sungmin menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia juga tak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menceritakannya jika memang Kyuhyun belum mau bercerita.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Kyu. Aku tidur, ne. Jaljayo."

"Jaljayo, Hyung."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega melihat Sungmin telah bergelung dengan selimutnya. Tertawa meremehkan dirinya sendiri. Kau sangat pandai berbohong Cho Kyuhyun. Menamatkan game? Jangankan untuk menamatkan level game, menyentuh game portable saja sama sekali tak dilakukannya sejak tadi. Ia sama sekali tak mampu berkonsentrasi pada game-gamenya itu.

Belum mengantuk? Alasan yang sangat bodoh. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin dapat melihat matanya yang sudah memerah. Menandakan kantuk sudah menguasainya. Dan memang benar, Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengantuk sejak tadi. Hanya saja ia tak ingin memejamkan matanya. Ia takut mimpi buruk itu kembali menghampirinya saat matanya terpejam nanti.

Terlalu berlebihan mungkin. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun sangat tak suka terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu. Merasakan ketakutan yang teramat dan pada akhirnya membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Kyuhyun tak ingin Sungmin atau Hyungnya yang lain melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu.

Sungmin terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia merasa haus. Ia melihat jam di meja nakasnya. Jam 3 pagi. Sungmin lalu mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat tak mendapati Kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan keluar kamarnya. Selain berniat ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air minum, juga sekaligus untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berfikir Kyuhyun sedang ada di kamar mandi.

Namun nihil. Sungmin tak mendapati keberadaan Kyuhyun di kamar mandi yang terlihat kosong. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Berfikir kyuhyun sedang berada di dapur. Namun belum sampai langkah kakinya mencapai dapur, Sungmin dibuat bingung dengan lampu ruang tengah yang menyala. Seingatnya, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya malam tadi, ia sudah mematikan lampu ruang tengah.

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati ruang tengah. Matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang terduduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri sosok tersebut yang Sungmin yakini adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kyu itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan ternyata dugaan Sungmin tepat. Sosok namja yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah adalah Kyuhyun. Jelas saja hal itu membuat kedua mata Sungmin membelalak.

"Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyu? Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu kacau. Matanya terlihat memerah. Rambutnya pun sedikit berantakan. Dan wajahnya yang terlihat lesu.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sempat tertidur tadi. Tapi hanya beberapa saat karena lagi-lagi bayangan mimpi buruk itu menghantuinya. Membuatnya langsung terbangun dengan terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, agar ia tak lagi tertidur.

"Kau bisa jatuh sakit kalau seperti ini, Kyu," Sungmin berucap lirih.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sedikit sebal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, Kyu. Kau beberapa hari ini terlihat berbeda. Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu, Kyu?"

Sungmin berkata dengan begitu lembut. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mau membuka dirinya dan menceritakan apa masalahnya. Perlahan Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun. Memaksanya tertidur dengan beralaskan pahanya. Tangan Sungmin bergerak mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang Sungmin yakini mampu membuat Kyuhyun terlelap.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Jadwal kita besok sangat padat. Aku tak ingin melihatmu jatuh sakit."

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tak ingin tidur, Hyung. Aku tak mau."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Secara spontan gerakan tangannya terhenti. Berganti dengan matanya yang menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Waeyo, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kan jadwal kita sangat padat Kyu. Apalagi jadwalmu. Promo SuJu M lalu juga KRY. Kalau kau tak cukup istirahat, kau akan jatuh sakit, Kyu."

Sungmin berkata dengan sangat lembut. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Berusaha memberi kenyamanan pada Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya sedikit berhasil.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah secara perlahan memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan kantuknya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin dapat mendengar deru nafas Kyuhyun yang semakin teratur.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat dirinya kembali berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terlelap. Beberapa hari ini Sungmin memang sering terbangun tengah malam dan melihat Kyuhyun yang terjaga. Hingga pada akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan Sungmin atau seperti malam ini, tertidur di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Simpan tenagamu untuk jadwal kita yang padat."

Setelah menggumamkan kalimat itu, Sungmin mencari posisi paling nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

~KyuMinTeuk~

"Kau terlihat sedikit pucat, Kyu. Apa kau sakit?

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut saat dirinya memasuki dapur dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di dapur. Belum lagi wajah dongsaengnya itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mau tak mau membuatnya khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung," sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

Malam tadi, setelah terlelap di pangkuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali terbangun karena mimpinya. Bisa dikatakan malam tadi Kyuhyun hanya tertidur selama satu jam. Dan karena selama beberapa malam ini Kyuhyun kurang tidur, membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne, Hyung. Tak perlu mencemaskanku."

Ryeowook yang masih belum yakin dengan perkataan Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengangguk. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia memilih mengeluarkan bahan masakan yang akan ia buat. Sesekali Ryeowook terlihat melirik Kyuhyun yang seperti menahan kantuk.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Kyu. Kau terlihat masih sangat mengantuk."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Kita ada jadwal pagi ini, kan, Hyung. Apa kau lupa?"

Ryeowook menepuk keningnya dan memamerkan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Membuat Kyuhyun mendengus melihatnya.

"Kyu? Tidak biasanya kau sudah bangun sepagi ini."

Eunhyuk yang baru muncul di dapur bereaksi seperti Ryeowook tadi. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang selalu dibangunkan paling akhir, ketika semua sudah siap. Sedikit tak biasa melihat Magnae mereka itu sudah duduk manis di meja makan sepagi ini.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menjawab pernyataan Eunhyuk, terlihat Sungmin masuk ke dapur.

"Kyu, sejak kapan kau bangun?"

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk serempak menunjukkan wajah bingung saat Sungmin tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Mereka berdua memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Belum lama, Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun, tak lengkap.

"Jam berapa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memandang takut-takut ke arah Sungmin. Ia menelan ludahnya. Saat ini ia tak mungkin berbohong seperti malam tadi ketika Sungmin baru pulang siaran Sukira.

"Jam 5 pagi tadi, Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Kedua bola mata Sungmin membelalak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jam 5, Kyu? Itu artinya kau hanya tidur selama satu jam, kan? Aish, sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyu?"

Sepertinya Sungmin sudah sangat gemas dengan sikap Kyuhyun ini.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidak kalah terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ryeowook secara spontan menghentikan kegiatannya memotong sayuran. Eunhyuk hampir tersedak minumnya saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Hanya satu jam, Hyung? Memang apa yang Kyu lakukan? Kau bermain game semalaman, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak sama sekali, Hyukkie. Sejak beberapa malam ini Kyuhyun jarang menyentuh game portablenya itu."

"Lalu?" kini Ryeowook yang bertanya.

Sungmin menggeleng. Melihat gelengan Sungmin, kini perhatian Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terarah pada Kyuhyun yang masih membisu. Merasa Hyungdeulnya itu membutuhkan jawaban, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Hyung."

Sungmin menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Jawaban yang selalu Kyuhyun lontarkan jika ia bertanya.

"Kyu, kau punya banyak Hyung disini. Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada salah satu dari kami, Kyu. Jangan pernah memendam masalahmu sendiri," Sungmin berucap pelan.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada Hyungnya itu. Ia tahu, semua Hyungnya di Super Junior begitu menyayanginya. Ia sangat tahu hal itu. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin merepotkan Hyungdeulnya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Sungmin Hyung benar, Kyu. Bukankah dalam sebuah keluarga tak ada rahasia?" Ryeowook ikut menambahkan.

"Atau perlu kami hubungi Leeteuk Hyung? Mungkin kau akan lebih nyaman cerita pada Leeteuk Hyung," usul Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas mendengar usul Eunhyuk. Pada Hyungnya yang ada di dorm saja Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat khawatir, apalagi pada Leeteuk Hyungnya.

"Gwaenchanayo, Hyung. Tidak ada yang perlu Hyungdeul khawatirkan. Ah, aku mau mandi dulu Hyungdeul."

Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang menatapnya sendu.

~KyuMinTeuk~

Hari ini hari yang begitu dinantikan oleh semua member Super Junior. Hari yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan. Apalagi di saat-saat mereka comeback, untuk dua sub-grup Super Junior, KRY dan SuJu M.

Hari ini semua member Super Junior mendapatkan hari libur. Dan semua member berkumpul di dorm, termasuk Siwon dan Yesung. Mereka sedang membicarakan kejutan yang akan mereka berikan untuk Kyuhyun besok.

"Min Hyung, beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan Kyu terlihat lesu. Ada apa?"

"Selain itu matanya juga terlihat berkantung seperti panda. Apa dia ingin menyaingi Tao, Magnae EXO M itu."

Puk!

Sebuah lintingan kertas mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Kangin. Membuat Kangin menatap sebal ke arah Yesung, pelaku pelemparan tersebut.

"Apa?" Yesung langsung membalas tatapan sebal Kangin.

Kangin melengos. Ia sedang tak ingin meladeni Hyungnya itu. Member lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kangin dan Yesung.

"Hae benar, Min, belakangan ini aku melihat Kyu terlihat tak semangat. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya nyaris tertidur, tapi tak ia lakukan."

"Bukankah itu wajar, Shindong?"

"Wajar kalau kita ada jadwal, Hyung. Tapi aku sering melihatnya menahan kantuk saat tidak ada jadwal. Bahkan aku pernah melihatnya menahan kantuk di dorm. Saat aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng."

Penjelasan Shindong membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. Menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sungmin. Atau mungkin penghuni dorm lantai 11 lainnya.

"Benar yang dijelaskan Shindong, Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa Kyu selalu bermain game sampai larut malam?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Sejak lima hari lalu bahkan aku tak pernah melihat Kyu memegang semua gamenya, Hyung. Setiap aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur, ia selalu mengatakan tak ingin tidur. kalaupun aku berhasil membuatnya terlelap, itu tak akan lama. Entah satu atau dua jam kemudian, Kyu pasti terbangun."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Begitu juga member lain yang tidak tinggal di dorm lantai 11.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

Sungmin menunjuk arah kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Setengah jam yang lalu aku berhasil membuatnya tertidur setelah semalaman ia tak memejamkan matanya sama sekali."

Yesung terlihat mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja Kyu tidur. Kita lanjutkan saja apa yang kita bicarakan tadi."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi menjemput tamu istimewa kita dulu, ne."

"Baiklah, sisanya lakukan tugas kalian seperti yang kita bicarakan tadi."

Semua member pun berpencar, melakukan kegiatan yang sudah mereka sepakati sejak tadi.

~KyuMinTeuk~

Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya terus bergerak tak teratur di atas tempat tidurnya. Keringat sudah membanjiri wajah pucatnya yang kini terlihat semakin pucat. Bibirnya terus bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu. Ketakutan yang sangat begitu jelas terlihat dari wajah tampannya itu.

Sosok namja dengan wajah lembut terlihat memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Raut khawatir tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu pucat.

"Sudah hampir satu minggu ini Kyu gelisah dalam tidurnya, Hyung. Hari ini sedikit lebih baik dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya Kyu hanya akan terlelap paling lama dua jam. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir empat jam, belum terlihat tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun."

"Tapi tidurnya tak tenang, Min. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyu?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Hyung. Kyu sama sekali tak menceritakan apa yang ia alami selama tidurnya."

Namja berwajah lembut itu terduduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Berharap dengan begitu Kyuhyun dapat lebih tenang.

"Hyung, mianhae... jeongmal mianhae... aku tak ingin pergi seperti ini. Aku belum meminta maaf pada kalian. Mianhae, Hyung."

Sungmin dan namja berwajah lembut tadi terkejut mendengar igauan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua saling tatap sejenak. Hingga namja berwajah lembut itu memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun, berharap dengan itu Kyuhyun akan terbangun.

"Kyu, irreona!"

Selama beberapa saat tak ada respon yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya justru makin menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat. Baru saja Sungmin berniat membantu membangunkan Kyuhyun, kedua onyx hitam kelam Kyuhyun terbuka.

Kyuhyun tersentak dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika apa yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"Kyu, waeyo?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat lembut membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara. Dan begitu matanya menatap sosok di sampingnya, mata Kyuhyun langsung terasa panas. Butiran bening itu siap meluncur dari kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung... Leeteuk Hyung," Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara yang parau dan sedikit bergetar.

Namja berwajah lembut tadi, yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk, langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberi rasa nyaman untuk dongsaengnya itu. Memberi rasa hangat yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun tenang.

"Ssssttt, uljima, Kyu. Ada Hyung disini," bisik Leeteuk lembut.

Diusapnya punggung Kyuhyun yang terasa bergetar hebat dalam dekapannya. Belum lagi bagian depan kemejanya yang terasa basah oleh air mata Kyuhyun.

"Uljima, Kyu. Hyung tak ingin melihat dongsaeng Hyung menangis seperti ini. Waeyo, Kyu? Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Hyung," bujuk Leeteuk.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat baik Leeteuk, Sungmin terlebih lagi Kyuhyun, tak ada yang membuka suara. Hanya isakan Kyuhyun yang sesekali terdengar di ruangan itu. Leeteuk semakin mengeratkan dekapannya agar Kyuhyun dapat jauh lebih tenang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepas dekapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk terlihat sangat khawatir melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun bersimbah air mata. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ku dengar beberapa hari ini kau memaksakan diri tidak tidur, Kyu. Waeyo? Kau tahu, kan jadwalmu sangat padat belakangan ini. Kau harus promo album baru SuJu M juga KRY. Dan sekarang kau lihat akibatnya pada tubuhmu. Kau terlihat pucat dan sedikit demam. Apa kau ingin membuatku mati cemas, hmm?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Lalu kenapa kau memaksakan diri seperti itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Hyungnya ini.

"Kyu, jawab aku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara lembut itu. Terlihat Leeteuk mengembangkan senyumnya. Mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk bercerita.

"Aku... aku takut, Hyung."

Sungmin dan Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Tapi mereka berdua tak ingin menyela ucapan Kyuhyun. Mencoba membiarkan Kyuhyun menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi setelah menunggu, tak ada lagi sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, Kyu?"

Leeteuk bertanya dengan sangat lembut. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman untuk menceritakan masalahnya, jika itu bisa disebut masalah.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk menceritakan mimpi buruknya itu.

"Aku... Beberapa hari ini aku selalu mengalami mimpi buruk, Hyung. Setiap aku memejamkan matakku, walau hanya sebentar, pasti mimpi itu datang. Aku... aku takut, Hyung. Amat sangat takut."

Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Suaranya pun terdengar bergetar. Membuat Leeteuk langsung membawa tubuh dongsaengnya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, Kyu?" Leeteuk masih bertanya dengan lembut. Tak ingin Kyuhyun makin merasakan takutnya itu.

"Itu... aku... aku memimpikan kecelakaan yang kita alami tahun 2007 silam, Hyung. Rasanya mimpi itu begitu nyata. Aku seperti kembali pada hari kejadian. Aku takut, Hyung. Hiks..."

Leeteuk mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut. Mencoba memberi ketenangan pada Kyuhyun. Ia sangat mengerti jika Kyuhyun merasa sangat takut karena mimpinya itu. Karena ia sendiri masih merasakan sesak saat mengingat kejadian itu. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang kondisinya sangat mengkhawatirkan saat itu.

"Uljima, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu takut, Kyu. Itu hanya mimpi, Kyu. Sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja, kan? Kau sudah kembali bersama kami, Kyu. Kau sudah kembali menghibur seluruh ELF. Kau dapat kembali berdiri di atas panggung bersama kami. Semua itu sudah berlalu, Kyu."

"Tapi... tapi semua itu... semua terasa... begitu nyata, Hyung. Aku... aku..."

"Ssssttt, sudah cukup. Tak perlu kau teruskan lagi, Kyu. Tak perlu kau teruskan jika kau tak sanggup menceritakannya. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, ne? Kau sedikit demam."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras.

"Hyung akan ada disini, Kyu. Hyung akan segera membangunkanmu jika mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Hyung janji."

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan matanya yang masih ditutupi selaput bening. Leeteuk tersenyum meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan, Leeteuk membaringkan tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun. Mengusap lembut punggung dongsaengnya itu. Sesekali ia juga mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Memberi rasa nyaman untuk Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya kehadiran Leeteuk mampu membuat Kyuhyun sejenak melupakan rasa takutnya. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kyuhyun langsung terlelap. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap. Secara perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gajima, Hyung," bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hyung hanya ingin mengambil air untuk mengompresmu, Kyu. Sebentar."

Tak ada lagi sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun beranjak untuk menuju dapur. Namun baru satu langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya langsung terhenti. Di hadapannya Sungmin berdiri dengan membawa air kompresan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Minnie."

"Cheon, Hyung. Aku rasa keberadaan Hyung bisa membuat Kyu lebih tenang, jadi, lebih baik Hyung tetap disini, kan?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia menerima baskom yang diberitakan Sungmin. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dan dengan sangat telaten, ia mulai mengompres Kyuhyun.

~KyuMinTeuk~

"Mianhae Hyung, aku merepotkanmu saat kau berkunjung ke dorm."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Belum lama Leeteuk membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk makan. Hari sudah malam, bahkan menjelang tengah malam. Sebenarnya Leeteuk tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sangat lelap. Maka dari itu ia selalu menunda membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang, mau tak mau ia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun. Selain karena Kyuhyun belum makan, tapi juga karena ada hal lainnya.

"Hyung sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan, Kyu. Kau dongsaeng Hyung, jadi wajar kalau Hyung memberi perhatian padamu, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih segar setelah tidur tadi. Kali ini benar-benar tidur. Tak ada mimpi buruk yang membuatnya tersentak bangun tiba-tiba. Tak ada lagi tubuhnya yang bergetar saat ia membuka matanya. atau tubuhnya yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Lain kali jangan membuat yang lain bingung dengan sikapmu, Kyu. Kau tahu, Sungmin sangat panik melihat kondisimu beberapa hari ini. Setidaknya jika kau tak ingin menceritakan pada Hyungmu yang ada di dorm, kau bisa menghubungi Hyung kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu, apa yang ia lakukan membuat semua Hyungnya khawatir. Terutama Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae, Hyung."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Kajja, ikut aku keluar."

Kyuhyun hanya menurut saat Leeteuk menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Tapi langkah mereka berdua terhenti di depan kamar KyuMin. Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak.

"Kenapa lampu di ruang tengah mati?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Kalau mati lampu, itu tidak mungkin. Karena lampu di kamarnya saja menyala. Lalu ada apa?

"Apa Hyungdeul lupa menyalakan lampunya, Hyung?"

Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tunggu disini, biar Hyung coba nyalakan lampunya. Jangan kemana-mana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia berdiri diam di depan pintu kamarnya. Membiarkan Leeteuk memeriksa keadaan. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing.

Tiba-tiba semua lampu menyala. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida

Saengil chukka hamnida

Saranghaneun uri Kyunnie

Saengil chukka hamnida"

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya memandang tak percaya ke arah Hyungdeulnya. Terlihat Hyungdeulnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Hyungdeulnya terlihat tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hyung..."

"Saengil chukkae, Kyu," ucap Sungmin yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tiup lilinnya, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk make a wish, Kyuhyun meniup lilin pada kue ulang tahunnya.

"Gomawo, Hyungdeul," ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Chronmaneyo, Kyu. Mianhae, kami tak bisa memberi kejutan lain. Saat mendengar dari Sungmin kau demam, kami terpaksa membatalkan pesta kejutan yang sudah kami siapkan."

"Gwaenchana, Yesung Hyung. Dengan ini saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan kuenya," seru Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hyungnya itu. Ia mengikuti Leeteuk yang kembali menggenggam tangannya. Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun di sofa. Memperhatikan tingkah laku yang lainnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa melihat kekonyolan yang dilakukan member lain.

"Hyung, gomawo sudah mau datang."

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Sungmin, Kyu. Ia yang datang menemuiku dan memintaku untuk datang hari ini. Padahal awalnya aku hanya akan menghubungi tepat jam 12 malam ini."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang terlihat sedang tertawa bersama yang lain. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Ah, ini untukmu. Aku sempat meminta tolong In Yong Noona mencarikan kado untukmu. Mianhae, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan untukmu."

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Gomawo. Kehadiranmu saja sudah menjadi kado tersendiri untukku, Hyung. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo."

Leeteu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menarik Kyuhyun untuk menidurkan dirinya dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Istirahatlah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Leeteuk untuknya. Meresapi setiap belaian tangan Leeteuk di rambutnya. Membiarkan kesadarannya terambil penuh dan membuatnya terlelap.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Kyu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi," gumam Leeteuk dan mulai menyamankan dirinya. Mengacuhkan keributan yang masih dibuat member lain. Membiarkan dirinya hanyut si alam mimpi.

~Fin~

Yogyakarta, 5 Februari 2013

Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga. Fict yang ga jelas, banyak typo plus ooc banget. Aish, kenapa Kyu Oppa jadi semelankolis itu *dilemparKyuOppa* ditunggu RnR nya Chingu^^


End file.
